Hunted
by MaplePucks
Summary: Matthew goes hunting a poacher who tried to kill Kuma. He's been after this hunter for years and tonight may be the night he finally ends it. He is excited, he gets to try out a new toy he's been dying to use. Features 2P!Canada, some 2P!Kuma and the poacher is an OC.


**2P!Canada action! I love the 2P's. They are so awesome. I did this for a contest, theme was killers. **  
**Sorry I had to make an OC to put in here, just think of Rowan as Gaston from Beauty and the Beast. **

**Reviews are helpful and much appreciated!**

* * *

Matthew stepped out of the back door quietly, very careful not to arouse his perpetual house quest, who was sound asleep inside on the couch. His trusty hockey stick in hand, he took a few quick strides and was into the forest surrounding his cabin. Tonight he was going hunting and he was after a specific kind of animal, the human kind.

The Canadian had been after this particular human for years, a poacher by the name of Rowan Pierceson, however, most of the time Matthew called him "that asshat of an idiot". He'd been hunting one of Matthew's protected polar bear groups for a while but always seemed to get away with a prize in the back of his truck. It pissed off Matthew greatly, but a few weeks ago had been the breaking point. Rowan had gone after Kuma and Matthew couldn't have that. He had managed to save his bear but not before he was seriously injured. Matthew had been enraged like never before. While dressing Kuma's wounds, he swore he'd get his revenge. He would hunt Rowan down like he had hunted Kuma. Rowan would not be as lucky.

The plan was perfect. Earlier in the week, Matthew had Alfred go into town and spread rumors about Kuma being hurt. Everyone in town knew who the bear was, it was hard to miss a half grizzly, half polar bear living with one of your fellow towns people. Matthew had made sure Alfred mentioned where Kuma was resting at in the forest and how pissed his caretaker was. As it does in a small town, news spread rapidly and it did not take long to reach Rowan's ears. Alfred told him he was seen in the local bar, bragging, carrying on, drunk as hell. Spouting off about how he was going to finish what he started and there wasn't a damn thing that "red eyed, hippie freak" could do.

Oh how wrong Rowan was, Matthew thought evilly as he picked his way through the trees.

Hindsight 20/20.

Matthew thought bitterly as he made his way in complete darkness. Just had to do this on the night of a new moon. There was no light at all, he'd be lucky not to kill himself on a tree root. He was a skilled tracker, but his grace left something to be desired.

Rowan may be a moron, but he was an excellent hunter, covering his tracks wise. Matthew was having a little trouble tracking him. Every time he thought he was tailing him, turned out it was just a large animal. Frustrated, Matthew slammed his hockey stick against a tree. The hollow sound of wood on wood echoed around and mixed with it came the sound of surprise. It wasn't far from where he was and he quietly went to investigate. He came to a clearing and found a delightful scene. In the darkness, he could make out Rowan whipping his head around looking for the source of the sound. Matthew could tell he was terrified, he smiled.

This was going to be more fun than he thought.

Matthew fell back into the shadows, not wanting Rowan to see him quite yet. The man was visibly shaken, his rifle trembled under his fingers. Matthew resisted the strong urge to laugh, big bad hunter being afraid so easily. Matthew knew Rowan was on the lookout for him, terrified that he would sneak up on him.

"Not yet Rowan. Relax, let's have some fun first eh?" Matthew whispered to himself, a huge grin spreading across his usually stern face.

Rowan quickly regained his composure and headed out of the area again, with Matthew on his tail. Every now and then, Matthew would rustle a bush; kick some leaves, anything to get a reaction. Watching Rowan disintegrate from hunter to child was amusing at first but Matthew quickly became disgusted. A scowl returned to his face as he became more and more angry. Pathetic, a simply pathetic excuse for not only a hunter but for a human being. Time had come to end the revolting display.

Entering into another clearing, Matthew came across a maple tree. Unusually alone but tall and strong much like himself. They were his favorite trees. He considered them to have a lively spirit, with the sweet sap running though it like the blood in his own veins. He placed his hand briefly on the bark then gripped his hockey stick. Raising high it above his head, he took a swing, again making the distinct sound ring through the area. It seemed, much like Matthew, Rowan had had enough.

"Alright Mountie! Come out now, you red eyed devil!" Rowan bellowed. Matthew calmly stepped out of the shadows, scowling.

"Took you long enough, you hoser" Matthew said evenly. Rowan's hands twisted around his gun.

"I-I knew you were there a while ago." He spat. Matthew moved closer, inches from him. Within strangling distance.

"Sure you did, keep telling yourself lies" he hissed, "Now, I believe you're after something of mine." It didn't come out as a question, more of a general statement that hung thickly in the air. Rowan stared at him blankly.

"What are you talking aboot?" he asked tentatively. Matthew rolled his eyes and pushed him against a tree. He used his hockey stick to keep him pinned.

"Look, I already know you're an idiot. You don't have to play with me." Matthew snarled. Rowan struggled to throw him off.

"Bug off scum! I'm going to get that bear. You can't stop me!" he yelled. He thrashed until he was free. Matthew watched him run to the middle of the clearing, turning to raise his gun at him. Matthew let out a rare laugh.

"It's going to be a little harder to kill me, eh." Matthew smiled.

As expected, Rowan fired at him but Matthew had already ducked and was beside the hunter in an instant. He swung his stick low and tripped him. The thug landed flat on his back, issuing a loud grunt. Matthew raised his weapon to strike again, but Rowan rolled away. He stood up, panting hard, glaring at his attacker.

"I will kill you tonight!" he yelled. Once again, as Matthew expected, Rowan launched himself at him. The tackle was hard and brought them both to the ground. A fist fight erupted on the forest floor.

Punches were thrown wildly, Rowan landing some but Matthew landing most. He did not let go of his hockey stick and used it to knock Rowan's head and jab him here and there. Rowan used the butt of his gun to the same effect. The struggle lasted several minutes before Rowan got both his feet onto Matthews chest and launched him across the clearing. Matthew slammed against a tree.

The blow knocked the wind out of him and broke a few ribs but it was still a weak kick. Matthew had expected much more. He kept his head down as he struggled to get up, clutching his chest. Rowans triumphant laughter filled the air. Matthew limped away from the tree towards him.

"You're going to be laughing all the way to hell, how nice" he whispered, unheard over the laugher. He pressed a button on his hockey stick and gave it little flick. The swift sound of metal being released from its sheath just caught Rowans attention. His laugher quickly died, Matthew twirled the stick around his head and swung it at the hunters neck. A thick line of red spread across his flesh, like a smile across a face.

Rowan fell to his knees, grabbing at his throat. He tried to yell for help but just made a gurgling noise. Matthew came and stood over him, the man's eyes lingering on the blade that was dripping red. Matthew brought it up to look at it himself.

"You like it eh? My own special modification. Although, Arthur taught me that fancy move to use it with. It's a little over dramatic for me. I prefer this one." He said nonchalantly. He raised it high again and brought it down into Rowan's skull. A spasm, then he fell to the ground dead.

Matthew surveyed his work. Not bad for one night, took out a pathetic poacher and saved Kuma. A plus, he thought happily, he got to try out his new switch blade hockey stick. Not a bad night at all.

The congratulatory thoughts were interrupted by the ring of his cell phone. He checked the number and rolled his eyes.

"Yea, what do you want?" he asked irritated. He bent down to retrieve his weapon from Rowans head and grimaced. As much as he was used to killing, he would never be used to the sound of a knife being pulled from a skull.

"Did ya do it?" Alfred's voice sounded off from the other end. Matthew scoffed.

"Is my name Matthew Williams? Of course I did, hoser." He said indignantly. Alfred laughed.

"Knew you would, anyway, since I helped you, you gotta help me. I needsta get some killins in too!" he quipped. Matthew shuddered at the poor grammar and sighed.

"Sure, why not. I need the practice." He said flicking the blood off his dagger, walking calmly out of the clearing.


End file.
